


Listen to My Pounding Heart

by niigaki



Category: Co-ed School, K-pop
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya satu orang yang dapat membuat wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar hangat seperti ini hanya dengan keberadaannya saja. Tak ada yang lain selain—dia. 93liners FTW \m/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to My Pounding Heart

“Kenapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?”

 

Sebuah suara mendadak menyapa gendang telinga milik sang gadis, terasa menggelitik, mengirimkan getar menyenangkan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat. Tanpa menoleh dan menatap paras seorang yang berada di balik punggungnya itu, sang gadis telah mengetahui identitas sang pemuda. Hanya satu orang yang dapat membuat wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdebar hangat seperti ini hanya dengan keberadaannya saja. Tak ada yang lain selain— _dia_.

 

Menelan ludah untuk menenangkan debar jantungnya, lalu Hyoyoung menoleh sekilas dengan ragu-ragu. Seulas senyum simpul tersungging di bibir, yang berfungsi sebagai pengganti kata sapa. Sesaat ia hanya terdiam, menatap sang penanya dengan bola kaca yang berkilau polos—sedikit takut. Pada akhirnya ia mampu mengucap, “Tumben kau datang lebih awal, Noori,” diakhiri dengan cengiran lebar. Pengalih perhatian—menghindar dari pertanyaan yang diajukan. “Latihan baru akan dimulai setengah jam lagi kan?”

 

Kemudian Hyoyoung kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kunci yang berada di tangan. Susah bagi gadis ini untuk memasukkan kunci tersebut pada lubang di pintu—terutama saat ia mengetahui sepasang mata yang menyorot tajam itu terus mengawasi dirinya. Gugup menguasai dirinya tanpa bisa dicegah. Oh, seandainya saja ia tahu bahwa pemuda ini juga akan datang sebelum waktunya, Hyoyoung takkan datang terlebih dahulu kemari. Niatnya untuk berlatih lebih dahulu sebelum yang lain tiba kini terasa bagai bumerang baginya.

 

“Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku.”

 

Sekali lagi Hyoyoung merasakan jantungnya berdegup kian cepat, sementara takut mulai merayapi hatinya.

 

Apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai jawaban? Beberapa hari terakhir ini ia memang sedikit menjauh dari _nya_. Berusaha tak berduaan dalam satu ruangan—mengusahakan minimal ada dua orang lain yang berada di antara mereka. Hyoyoung tak ingin mengalami suasana canggung yang pasti terjadi jika ia harus bercakap-cakap berdua saja dengan Noori, tahu. Ia tak bermaksud terus menghindar selamanya kok, hanya hingga ia mampu menenangkan perasaannya dan memikirkan segalanya dengan kepala dingin. Jawaban untuk pertanyaan sebelum ini saja masih belum dapat ia utarakan—dan sekarang ia diminta mengucap jawaban untuk pertanyaan lainnya?

 

Ketika akhirnya kunci pintu telah terbuka, Hyoyoung bernafas lega. Di dalam ruang latihan ia dapat mencari-cari kegiatan lain untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Pasti akan lebih mudah mengulur waktu hingga anggota yang lain datang dan menyelamatkan dirinya dari situasi ini. Namun kelegaan ini hanya berlangsung sesaat saja, karena saat tangannya meraih gagang pintu, ada tangan lain yang menahan agar pintu tersebut tak terbuka. Tangan yang lebih besar dan lebih kekar—milikNoori.

 

“Jangan menghindar lagi,” nada gusar terdengar jelas kali ini.

 

Hyoyoung merasakannya, pancaran kehangatan yang berasal dari kawan satu grupnya itu—yang menandakan bahwa dia berada cukup dekat di belakangnya. Bahkan Hyoyoung sendiri dapat merasakan punggungnya samar-samar bersentuhan dengan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh sang pemuda. Hal ini sudah cukup untuk membuat debaran dalam dadanya terasa menggila—dan wajahnya terasa begitu panas. Tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan.

 

“Hei, lihat kemari, Hyoyoung.”

 

Oh betapa ia menyukai cara _nya_ dalam memanggil dirinya, dengan lembut dan sarat akan emosi. Betapa ia menyukai efek yang timbul, getaran yang terjadi saat namanya diucapkan. Betapa ia menyukai suara yang berat itu—juga sekaligus sang pemilik suara. Ia menyukainya—ya, Hyoyoung menyukai _nya_. Namun lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk dapat digunakan saat ini, dan tubuhnya masih saja membeku.

 

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang, lalu kembali sang pemuda berucap—kali ini dengan lirih, “Maaf kalau kau merasa keberatan karena ucapanku minggu lalu. Kalau kau tak mau, aku tak akan memaksa. Tapi jangan terus-terusan menghindariku seperti ini. Jangan... membenciku.” Ada getir yang terasa dalam kalimat terakhir—mencipta perih yang mengiris hati.

 

Akalnya kalah oleh perasaan—Hyoyoung berbalik sebelum ia dapat menyadari apa yang tubuhnya lakukan. Tangannya mencengkeram ujung pakaian sang pemuda, mencegahnya untuk beranjak pergi. “Aku tidak membencimu,” –malah sebaliknya. “A-aku hanya... aku—”

 

“Tidak apa-apa kok,” Noori menyela, menepuk pelan puncak kepala sang gadis dengan tangannya yang lain. “Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Salahku, menyatakannya secara tiba-tiba.” Dia menyeringai—yang nampak sendu bagi Hyoyoung, sangat berbeda dari senyum yang biasanya. “Sekarang aku tahu jawabanmu—”

 

Lagi-lagi jantung Hyoyoung serasa berhenti berdetak. Sudah tahu?

 

“—seharusnya kau tak usah menghindari jika tak mau—”

 

Apa?

 

“—aku bisa menerima penolakan kok.”

 

Tunggu dulu.

 

“B-bukan!” Hyoyoung menggeleng dengan panik. Ini salahnya—yang menjauh dari Noori untuk menenangkan diri, yang menghindar sampai sebegini parah, yang membuat pemuda ini menjadi salah paham. “Aku—bukan.. nggak—” Ia melihat bagaimana Noori menaikkan alisnya, dan menatap dengan sorot penuh tanya, kebingungan. Membuat gadis ini kian gugup. Akhirnya Hyoyoung dapat memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkannya, kalimat yang sedari dulu ingin disampaikan, “A-aku juga menyukaimu,” suaranya menghilang di akhir.

 

Rona merah mewarnai wajahnya.

 

Sang pemuda terpana sesaat. “Heh? Serius? Jadi, kau _mau_ —?”

 

Hyoyoung mengangguk kecil, dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai, tak mampu balas memandang tepat di manik mata. “Tapi aku... takut,” Cengkeraman tangannya di ujung pakaian sang pemuda semakin mengerat. “Bagaimana jika semua orang tahu—jika kita... ehm, berhubungan—dan membuat fans kecewa?”

 

“Ah, jadi _itu_ sebabnya kau menghindar selama ini.”

 

Sebut ia sebagai pengecut yang egois dan bodoh. Tapi, ya, _itu_ sebabnya ia menghindar.

 

Ia _mau_. Sungguh ia mau memproklamirkan bahwa pemuda ini adalah miliknya—apalagi setelah minggu lalu, ketika Noori sendiri menyatakan perasaannya. Bagaimanapun, ia telah menyukainya semenjak mereka masih menjadi _trainee_. Tapi Hyoyoung juga tak mau kehilangan kepercayaan dari para fans, tak ingin grupnya yang terbilang masih muda menerima efek sampingnya, tak ingin kepopuleran Co-ed menjadi taruhannya. Seandainya bisa, ia ingin memiliki semuanya—Noori, juga sekaligus fans. Egois? Memang.

 

Dan lagipula, “Aku... tidak yakin kau menyukaiku...” ada ragu yang menggerogoti. Yang membesar setiap kali ia melihat Noori bercanda begitu akrab dengan gadis lain. Yang membuatnya melarikan diri tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun di saat Noori meminta menjadi kekasihnya, mengira itu hanyalah candaan belaka. Yang membuatnya menghindar sampai ia mampu memikirkannya dengan tenang. _Denial_. “Kenapa—aku? Padahal.. dulu kau pernah bilang menyukai gadis yang manis. Hyewon jelas-jelas lebih manis dariku. Soomi-unnie juga—Boram-unnie...” Begitu banyak gadis yang jauh lebih manis dibandingkan dirinya.

 

Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir sang pemuda, “Kau sendiri, mengapa bisa menyukaiku, hm?”

 

Jujur saja, Hyoyoung tak menyangka ia akan ganti ditanyai seperti itu. Sedikit gelagapan, ia menjawab perlahan, “Entahlah.” Karena memang, ia tak memiliki alasan untuk menyukai pemuda ini. “Yang aku tahu... aku... mmm, sudah menyukaimu. Aku merasa nyaman bersamamu—dan jantungku selalu berdebar-debar setiap kali berada di dekatmu.”

 

Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, Noori merengkuh sang gadis dalam dekapan erat—membuatnya membeku sekali lagi. Lengannya yang kokoh melingkari pinggang kecil milik Hyoyoung. Dagunya ditempelkan pada puncak kepala gadis yang disukainya ini. “Itu juga perasaanku,” lirih ia mengucap—dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah. “Dengar kan bagaimana jantungku berdebar-debar saat ini?”

 

Tak perlu ia katakan, Hyoyoung telah merasakannya. Degup yang terdengar dari dalam dada bidang—yang kini menempel di mukanya—itu memiliki intensitas yang tak kalah besar dari miliknya sendiri. Rupanya Noori juga.. Hmmm. Hyoyoung menggerakkan tangannya, balas memeluk. Sudah cukup lama ia ingin melakukan hal ini.

 

“Memang aku suka gadis yang manis—dan bagiku kau ini yang paling manis dari seluruh gadis yang ada,” Noori melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan lebih santai. “Bahkan saudara kembarmu juga tak bisa mengalahkan kemanisanmu.”

 

Andai saja sedang tak terkurung dalam dekapan pemuda ini, Hyoyoung pasti sudah melangkah pergi, kabur secepat kilat. Menjauh untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti telah semerah udang rebus. Kalau ada lubang, Hyoyoung takkan berpikir panjang untuk masuk ke dalamnya. “ _Gombal_ ,” hanya itu yang dapat ia ucapkan sebagai balasan. Untung saja Noori tak dapat melihat mukanya saat ini—pasti dia akan menarik kata-katanya lagi saat mendapati wajah Hyoyoung tak karuan begini.

 

“Kalau begitu, kau _mau_ kan?”

 

“Tapi Co-ed—”

 

“Hush. Tak usah memberitahu yang lain,” lagi-lagi Noori menyela dengan seenaknya. Senyumnya berubah menjadi cengiran lebar kali ini. Kristalnya berkilau dengan sinar-sinar nakal. “Fans juga tak perlu tahu. Biar saja menjadi rahasia.” Kemudian tangannya melonggar, membiarkan gadis dalam dekapannya dapat melepaskan diri—sementara dia mendekatkan wajahnya sembari menatap tajam, “Tapi kau hanya milikku, ingat itu.”

 

Dengan wajah yang tak dapat lebih merah lagi, Hyoyoung mengangguk mengiyakan. Kebahagiaan membuncah dalam dada. Keinginannya terwujud, kan? Ia memiliki Noori (atau sebaliknya?) sekaligus masih mampu menjaga kedamaian yang dimiliki oleh Co-ed. “ _Gomawo_ ,” Hyoyoung tersenyum malu-malu. “ _Mianhae_ , kelakuanku akhir-akhir ini....”

 

“Tak apa-apa.” Noori mengacak-acak rambut gadis _nya_ dengan sayang. “Hei, Hyoyoung- _ah_.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“ _Aku menyukaimu_.”

 

 **FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Subhanallah saya bikin fic RPF .////. Fandom Co-ed pula .////.
> 
> Fic ini terinspirasi setelah melihat tret couple di coreclique. Apalagi lihat foto-foto yang ih wow so sweet mamen .////. liat deh [ini](http://i.imgur.com/Dk7AI.jpg); [ini](http://i.imgur.com/1tFbf.jpg); [ini](http://i.imgur.com/JIWj7.jpg); dan [ini](http://i.imgur.com/0RtuQ.jpg) ( -/////-)=3 Judul sendiri diambil dari salah satu terjemahan lagu coed. Iya, saya ga modal haha. #plak
> 
> Dipublish juga di LJ, cek comm ilovefriday ya :D. #promositerselubung Untuk RPF korean-related, jangan lupa mampir indo-kfics@LJ ya :'3 #iyainipromosijuga


End file.
